


Watcher

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Male WoL, Voyeurism, hrothgar WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Unbeknownst to Cid and Jack, they have an audience... Takes place in the same universe as Prisoner.Jack belongs to UglyJackal.
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 14





	Watcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spotty_lion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty_lion/gifts).



Cid nan Garlond was… not exactly famous when it came to self-control, to put it lightly. One might almost say that he was infamous for his lack of it. Take, for instance, the sheer lack of it, indeed the sheer lack of sense, when he’d first laid eyes on the Hrothgar mage on the battlefield, amid blood and clashing blades and the ozone tang of spells and the metallic, hot taste of hot metal. His self-control had fled out the window then, and it had been long gone when he’d introduced himself to the man, learning that his name was Jack. Each kiss wore away at Cid’s self-control even more, until he found himself in bed with the other man, hands running over spotted fur, fingers carding through dark brown mane.

This lack of self-control had been how he’d come to end up in this situation, come to think of it. His lips on Jack’s, arms around him, hands on Jack’s hips, moving his hips so that Jack could feel how much Cid wanted him, the low moan that rumbled from his throat enough to bring Cid entirely undone, his hand gripping Jack’s collar and tugging him closer. And immediately, Jack was putty in his hands, Cid having found his weakness, the one thing that would always bring the tall, burly Hrothgar to his knees.

“Are you certain?” Jack asked, his eyes darting to the door even as he lowered himself down to his knees, fingers fumbling at the fly of Cid’s trousers.

“I am,” said Cid, his hand resting gently atop Jack’s head, fingers just barely brushing the rounded ears that laid back as Jack began to nose at Cid’s crotch, his tongue lathing over Cid’s inner thigh so that the Garlean moaned, closing his eyes and curling his fingers that little bit tighter in Jack’s mane. Hands, tipped with claws that caught on the fabric, pulled the trousers down, and now Jack hooked one fang beneath the waistband of Cid’s underwear. The fabric tore loudly, sending a shiver of pleasure racing through Cid, but he reached down and tugged on Jack’s collar again, reminding him of his place.

“Don’t worry, I won’t fight you,” said Jack with a chuff of a laugh. “Just worried about him.” Nero did have a habit of not knowing how to knock, many times the two Garleans had gotten into bitter arguments over Cid making a callous comment about Nero being born in a barn and Nero biting back that not all Garleans could have the good fortune of being born with a silver spoon stuffed so far up their rear they could taste it.

“You worry too much,” Cid murmured, those pale eyes glowing with love as he looked down at Jack. From down here, Cid looked as tall as his reputation said, as tall as the other Garleans, when Jack knew that Cid was really of average size, shorter than him, even.

“Well, one of us has to,” said Jack with a laugh, the pressure of Cid’s hand tugging on his mane informing him of exactly where Cid thought his tongue could be put to better use.

And put it to better use Jack did once he’d pulled Cid’s underwear down the rest of the way, one hand holding the shaft of Cid’s cock while his tongue traced a line up to the base, lathing over his balls so that Cid sucked in a breath and released it in a ragged moan, tugging on Jack’s hair again, knuckles purposefully grazing Jack’s ear.

Giving a moan of his own, knowing how delightful the vibrations were, Jack moved his tongue back up to lap over the tip of Cid’s cock before swirling around it, leaning forward so that the tip of his tongue pulled Cid’s cock into his mouth. Now, Cid fell back against one of the workbenches, roughly pushing aside half-finished experimental devices, neither of them minding the noise in the heat of the moment. Not when Jack’s hand continued long, languid strokes along Cid’s cock, his tongue performing miracles, in Cid’s eyes, enough to have him thrusting into Jack’s mouth, muttered curses falling from his lips.

“Get up,” Cid said at last, his voice raspy, and though it ached, he pulled Jack’s head away from his cock, the suction being broken with a pop and a string of saliva. At once, Cid pulled Jack up to face him, tasting himself on Jack’s tongue, the air suddenly cold over his cock now that Jack’s mouth was gone.

His fingers working at Jack’s fly, it didn’t take long for Cid to divest his secret lover of his trousers, pulling his underwear down afterwards, hand stroking Jack’s unsheathed cock, pure bliss throbbing deep in his stomach at the memory of what it felt like to have Jack’s knot in him. Though, looking at the way Jack was looking at him, at how he hunched close to Cid and kept his ears laid flat, Cid knew that this particular position, pleasant though it was, would not be the one being taken today. Not in this moment, anyway. No, Jack’s posture screamed submission, screamed that he would be the one to be bent over this workbench and fucked until he could take no more, fucked until his own semen joined the various messes on the floor, until his fur was sticky with it, until he was damn near boneless.

“What say I hook your collar to here, hm?” Cid asked, flicking a hook on the edge of the desk where he usually hung his tools. Jack’s eyes widened and he nodded, his cock throbbing in Cid’s hand.

“Good,” said Cid, giving it another stroke. Jack moaned, bucking his hips up into Cid’s hand. “Then I suppose you won’t mind if I hook you to it early?”

“Whatever you wish,” said Jack, and coming from anyone else, it would sound cheesy. Said to anyone else from Jack, it would sound wrong. But coming from Jack, being said to his lover, whom he trusted above all else… it sounded like the rightest thing in the world. And to Jack, it even felt right as Cid clipped the ring of Jack’s collar to the hook on the desk, holding the larger Hrothgar in place, ass exposed, as Cid searched for the lube that he kept in his workshop for just such an occasion.

“Ah, here it is,” said Cid, finally withdrawing the lube and uncapping it. Jack listened, ears swiveled as far back as they could go, fur standing on end, every nerve ending alight and waiting, as he heard Cid pour lube into his hand and the slick sound of two fingers dipping into it. For a few brief, agonizing seconds, the lubed fingers slid up Jack’s inner thigh, ripping a moan from his throat, tinged with the barest hint of a growl. Especially when those lubed-up fingers grazed over his balls, Cid fondling them with a tenderness that verged on painful. Gently rubbing Jack’s cock where it protruded from his sheath so that Jack whined, wishing that he could raise his head to arch his back but unable to. He was completely and utterly at Cid’s mercy, a role reversal that he definitely agreed with, one that sent pleasure racing through him.

And now, at last, Cid’s finger circled the rim of Jack’s asshole, making him moan and push his hips back into Cid’s hand. Cid chuckled, continuing the circling a few more times before plunging a finger in, sending a spike of pure pleasure through Jack, who moaned louder, knees like jelly, fingers digging into the edges of the bench.

It seemed as though it took an age for Cid to finger Jack open, when in reality, it probably didn’t take long at all. But each touch, every brush of Cid’s fingers against Jack’s prostrate, sent another moan spilling from his lips, and his cock was fairly throbbing, balls tight, by the time Cid finally lined himself up after slathering lube over his cock.

“Are you ready, my dear?” Cid murmured, one hand resting on the middle of Jack’s back, thumb stroking gently over the fur.

“Yes,” Jack murmured, nodding though it was futile with his head pressed to the bench as it was. He was used to having Cid inside him by now, used to how unusually submissive he felt with his boyfriend’s hands on his hips, Cid’s own hips moving slightly to thrust in gently, each movement aiming not to please but to ensure Jack’s comfort, knowing that he did not usually prefer this position, that he preferred to be the one in control, and at first it had been a case of Cid’s concern that Jack playing the submissive role would make this seem like something it was not, would make this seem like a Garlean taking advantage of his captive, using his subservient as little more than a fuck toy. But Jack didn’t see it like that, truly didn’t mind, rather enjoyed this role reversal.

After all, wasn’t Jack moaning louder now as Cid began to thrust in harder, finding a rhythm now that Cid was inside him and Jack had indicated with his hips that he was comfortable? Indeed, Jack was moaning so loudly that Cid began to wonder if soundproofing would not be needed. But only for a few moments. Only until the pleasure overwhelmed him, blocking out everything else, all that he could focus on being the feeling of being inside Jack, of fucking him, the feeling of Jack’s hips bucking beneath his hands, the sight of Jack looking up at him and moaning before Cid angled his hips just right and began to fuck Jack harder, that sound of skin slapping against furred skin the loudest sound in the room.

Louder, even, than the sound of the door to the workshop opening. Normally, this would be followed by a shout of apology and a red-faced worker fleeing the room. But this man’s face only coloured slightly red when he beheld the sight, and the colour didn’t even get close to matching the colour of his garb. A smile graced those lips, though, as he beheld the sight of Cid fucking what this man thought of as Cid’s lesser, his slave, his sex toy.

Jack looked up as much as he could at the feeling of eyes on him, and gasped when he beheld the sight of Nero tol Scaeva trying to blend in with the wall (which would have worked a great deal better if he wore grey or if the wall was red). His first instinct, naturally, was to warn Cid, to call out, but his cry of Cid’s name came out as a cry of ecstasy that had Cid gripping his mane and changing his angle to one that better suited Jack. And so, instead of pointing out the watcher in the room, Jack instead begged Cid to keep going, to not stop for anything. Not even the eyes on him could stop Jack as his claws carved furrows into the edges of the desk. Gods, if Cid stopped now, Jack wasn’t sure what he’d do. Die, probably.

And stop Cid did not, fucking Jack harder until the Hrothgar fairly roared out his orgasm, cum splattering over the desk, dripping off the edge and onto the floor, sticking his fur together. The mess only became worse as Cid fucked Jack through his orgasm, moaning Jack’s name and murmuring soft assurances as he reached his own climax, filling his boyfriend with cum. He panted, his body folding over Jack’s as he reached to unhook the collar, fur against sweaty skin oddly pleasant.

A slow clap caught his attention, and Jack groaned as his fur flushed hot with embarrassment. He’d forgotten all about the tall voyeur watching them, and now, a snarl ripped from his throat even as Cid cursed and hurriedly pulled his pants back on, tossing Jack a robe to cover himself with until his knot went down enough to wear trousers.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” said Nero, holding his hands up, that stupid grin on his lips that Jack wanted to punch off. Cid did too, by the look of him, the way his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

“Most men would have the basic decency to leave a couple alone when they’re having a private moment, Nero,” Cid ground out through grit teeth.

“Most men, yes, but I am clearly not most men,” said Nero with a laugh. “Say… you wouldn’t mind sharing him, would you?” He moved his head with unnerving grace, just enough for the tossed spanner to miss hitting him. He was infuriating. He laughed. “Didn’t think so. Not even for me to keep your little tryst a secret, hmm? Imagine the scandal if it was discovered that the great Cid nan Garlond was sharing a bed with a beast.”

“I’m sorry, Nero, but this ‘beast’, as you call him, is taken,” said Cid, standing in front of Jack. “Now, kindly fuck off or the next thing that gets thrown at you won’t just fall to the ground beside you.”

“And what am I to do with this, then?” Nero asked, gesturing to the prominent bulge in his crotch.

“Take a cold fucking shower,” said Cid, spitting the words out. “It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve had to do that.” Nero scowled.

“Just you wait, Garlond,” said Nero, glowering at Cid as he left the room. “I’ll get what I want one way or another.”

Cid was still glaring at the door even as it closed behind Nero, and only then did his fists unclench, shoulders relax, teeth unclench. He looked at Jack behind him.

“You alright?” Cid asked, taking his hands.

“M’fine,” said Jack, shrugging. “Just… embarrassed.”

“Nero’s an asshole, don’t mind him,” said Cid, rubbing his shoulder.

“Maybe we should just give him what he wants,” said Jack, eyes still cast down at the mess they’d made.

“No, don’t say that, don’t ever say that,” said Cid, grabbing Jack’s face and turning it to face him. “Hey? You are so much more than a consort or whatever he thinks you are to me. You know this, Jack. I love you.”

“Enough to risk your reputation?” Jack asked. Cid shook his head, grinning.

“Since when have I given a toss about my reputation?” said Cid. Jack didn’t quite feel the smile that he gave his boyfriend, but he did feel somewhat soothed by Cid’s words. “Now, let’s go get cleaned up and then I’ll clean this mess up.”

“And if anyone sees the mess?” Jack asked as Cid began to tug him towards the elevator.

“We’ll just blame it on Nero,” said Cid. “Bastard can’t keep it in his pants, or so he says.” This brought a surprised laugh from Jack, who smiled after his boyfriend. Though he still worried about the outcome of this… at least he had Cid with him.


End file.
